


Let Armin read

by Catgirl1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Don’t take Armin’s book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catgirl1/pseuds/Catgirl1
Summary: Read.If I owned Attack On Titan, I wouldn’t write fan fictions about it.The normal beg for comments and kudos.





	Let Armin read

Armin was reading in the other room. For some reason, Bertholt and Reiner could roam free as long as they didn’t try anything evil so they were in the same room and they noticed everyone standing at least seven feet away from the girlish-looking boy. Bertholt and Reiner walked up to Armin, not really realizing what they were in for. “Hey, Armin.” Reiner said, while poking said reading boy. The bookworm looked up, looking slightly annoyed. “What?”  
“Uh, I forgot.”  
After this happened several times, Armin was restraining himself from attacking. Nobody noticed Eren and Mikasa sprint from the room as fast as possible, knowing what would happen and not wanting to see it. Sasha, Jean, Connie, Levi, Hanji, and Erwin were pressed against the wall, desperately trying to be invisible. And then, Bertholt took away the book. Levi held his breath, terrified. Armin stood, flames in his eyes.

It was a mystery how Armin practically dissected the two Titan shifters without them dying or becoming titans. He had gone to his room. Eren and Mikasa were caught trying to escape the walls and had to be restrained by all forces to Armin’s room. Nevertheless, they gave him a twice as interesting book. And then they ran away. Everyone else went with them, except Bertholt and Reiner, who were in the hospital on life support, and Armin, who was heavily attached to his book.


End file.
